Memorabilia
by apassionata.otto
Summary: AU. Near, Mello e Matt são agentes do governo em uma missão sob disfarce. Angst, morte, lemon capítulo 2 .
1. Prólogo

**A/N:** Universo Paralelo, linguagem imprópria, sexo, angst e morte. Narrativa em terceira pessoa.

**Resumo:** Near, Mello e Matt são agentes do Governo que trabalham sob disfarce contra a máfia italiana. A missão toda vai por água abaixo quando Near morre e deixa Mello absolutamente desolado.

Death Note pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata. Toda e qualquer menção de personagens ou alusões à série não possuem fins lucrativos. Somente uma fangirl usando seus personagens favoritos.

Fanfic dedicada a Sara (~Earthquakeonmind). Deveria ser oneshot, mas acabei escrevendo bem mais que isso. É uma história curta de qualquer forma. Não foi betada, portanto, se notar algum erro ficaria agradecida se me avisasse.

---x---

O cheiro fétido da doca temperava o ar úmido e quente, transformando-se em um abraço forçado e incômodo. Isso parecia não incomodar a figura de preto próxima à borda do cais: seu traje era completo, desde o casaco sobre o terno até a impecável gravata. E então, havia o silêncio perturbador - exceto pelo mar. O mar se jogava contra os barcos tal qual um acalento gentil, mas não havia nenhuma gentileza naquele lugar. Near sabia melhor.

- Senhor, eles estão atrasados. Anormalmente atrasados – apontou o subordinado ao seu lado, a voz notada de ligeira preocupação.

Sua mão procurou o relógio de bolso automaticamente, observando com sutil fascinação o artefato do tempo. Sim, eles estavam atrasados. Quarenta e sete minutos – mais do que incomum, aquilo cheirava a uma armadilha da qual poderia escapar se quisesse. A questão é que em toda a missão foi especialmente meticuloso, calculista e racional. Não cometera um deslize sequer e toda a repartição o elogiava, dizendo que foi o melhor trabalho feito em anos. Freqüentemente se perguntava o porque de trabalhar sob disfarces, sob a constante mentira. Poderia dizer que era excelente nisso, poderia dizer que o trabalho era muito fácil para suas faculdades mentais – poderia até mesmo dizer que nascera para fazer isso. Mas sabia o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual se sentia tão confortável sendo outra pessoa.

- Não é seguro permanecer aqui, Senhor, devemos—.

- Nós ficaremos, Geovani.

Talvez devessem mesmo ir embora, recuar e abortar a missão. Havia tomado uma atitude impulsiva pela primeira vez na sua vida e estava pagando caro por isso. Se fugissem, tudo o que fizera nos últimos três anos estaria arruinado e não cumpriria seu objetivo, de matar o chefe da família Sciaccia e revelar seus esquemas de drogas e prostituição. Alguém, que sabia exatamente como, havia perturbado o agente a ponto de deixar que as emoções falassem mais alto. Odiava-o por isso, mas _se_ odiava ainda mais agora. Ele o acusara de ser tão racional que nem ao menos via o quanto se assemelhava aos assassinos que perseguia, o quanto era cruel e frio quanto eles. Também jogou as várias fotos do último local do trabalho do chefe daquela família, crianças mortas e mulheres espalhadas dentre os destroços como bonecos estraçalhados. "Você vai deixar isso acontecer mais uma vez? _Quem_ é você? Não o reconheço mais, seu idiota!" – Mello era a única pessoa com autoridade o suficiente para dizer isso. Ele e Matt haviam sido seus amigos desde o momento em que entrara na academia. Seus melhores amigos.

- Se eles nos observam agora, a fuga seria a última coisa que eles precisam ver.

- Nunca questionei suas decisões, Near... mas aceite um conselho de um amigo – murmurou ele, mudando sua postura por completo. – Você precisa sair daqui. Não vai poder continuar se for morto aqui, vai?

- Não... Mas você vai – sussurrou de volta. Num movimento rápido, suas mãos alcançaram as armas debaixo do casaco ao mesmo tempo em que empurrara o outro para o lado. Eles sabiam. Sabiam que ele era o agente do Governo e que ele era a razão pela qual várias rotas das drogas haviam sido descobertas. E eles abriam fogo sem perguntas e sem explicações: era esse o tratamento para traidores.

Atirava contra os homens de Sciaccia, correndo para o container mais próximo. O som de balas sendo disparadas ricocheteava como eco pelas paredes de metal. Corria desesperadamente e não era o suficiente, eram muitos contra um só. Geovani foi instruído para que se chegassem a este ponto, deveria fugir mesmo que isso implicasse em deixar Near para trás. Havia informações que deveriam chegar à Agência e Near era o melhor atirador de todos, pontaria perfeita e concentração impecável. Que de nada valiam quando estava cercado por mais de vinte homens armados com metralhadoras e espingardas. Apoiava suas costas na superfície gelada, enquanto recuperava seu ar depois de correr por toda a área. Estava cercado e sem opções, com uma voz familiar ordenando que se rendesse – foi aquele que matou a agente Misa em sua frente, para mostrar seu valor e fidelidade.

- Você sabe que não tem saída! O que está esperando para se render?

Destituído de todo e qualquer plano, deixou que as duas pistolas prateadas caíssem, fazendo um estrondo ao se chocarem contra o chão. Deu alguns passos para frente, indo em direção ao grupo que o perseguia, de mãos ao alto. O farol alto de um dos carros não deixava que ele enxergasse seus opressores claramente, mas continuou andando. E em um segundo todo o mundo pareceu se distorcer diante de seus olhos. A dor dilacerava seu corpo e ao que olhava para o próprio corpo, sua garganta pareceu se inundar de sangue, sufocando-o. Seus joelhos falharam e desabou sobre eles, somente para encontrar o chão. Viu o líquido vermelho se espalhar sobre o cimento e ouviu a risada sarcástica que pareceu bastante conveniente à situação – estava morrendo pelo único ato emocional que fizera em todos os seus vinte e três anos. Mello teria de perdoá-lo.


	2. Morte

**A/N:** Ok... eu realmente sou indecisa e não sei se foi o fato de eu pensar demais na história, ela simplesmente tomou o meu controle. Não mais limitada a dois capítulos, estou transformando isso em uma história mais completa. Tive algumas idéias quanto à continuidade e gostei delas, vou desenvolvê-las. Por enquanto, o capítulo que me fez escrever esta fanfic e o motivo pelo qual a prometi a Sara – o lemon, Espero que gostem. :)

**Capítulo 01 – Morte**

Todo o quarto era banhado por uma cor morna do amanhecer, mesclando todos os objetos como se fossem um só – um organismo vivo. Isso o deixava em pânico. Mais um dia se passara e o mundo continuava o mesmo, imutável. Tinha que haver algum modo, não podia ser tão simples. Não podia ser somente um arquivo fechado em uma gaveta, um rosto apagado de um registro já fantasma por natureza. Sua descrença na morte era tão forte quanto a própria fé na vida, uma antítese absurda que só servia para conflitar mais ainda suas idéias. Via a morte todos os dias, via pessoas morrerem na sua frente por motivo nenhum, via doentes abandonaram seus leitos para chegar ao outro lado. E ainda assim, sua incapacidade de processar a partida de um único indivíduo parecia virar sua vida do avesso à procura de explicações plausíveis. Em todo o caos, a parte da culpa se fazia marcante – uma dor que não podia medir.

- Estamos atrasados – perfurou a voz de Matt, através de suas divagações.

- Eu sei – respondeu simplesmente, vagarosamente decaindo o perfil para o lado. O sutil menear de cabeça fez com que o outro deixasse o quarto. Seria difícil – para não dizer praticamente impossível – não desabar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas no funeral. A relação dos dois agentes se definia por uma tênue linha, por causa do orgulho infindável de Mello e pela distinta falta de expressão de Near. Não havia como negar a natureza deste relacionamento. Não quando um simples olhar para os dois poderia proclamar muito mais do que jamais falariam um ao outro.

- Você pode negar, mas seu pior defeito é capacidade infinita do ódio. Essa é a nossa diferença.

No momento em que ele pronunciara essas palavras, sua primeira reação foi se irritar. Por muitas vezes, a prepotência de seus discursos tinha este exato efeito em Mello. Mas nunca fora prepotência – a verdade sempre seria o golpe mais dolorido que alguém poderia lhe dar. E por isso, Near foi escolhido para aquela missão. A distinção absurda que só crescia ao longo dos anos desfavorecia a ascensão de Mello e aumentava a raiva da doentia amizade que tinham.

Respirou profundamente diante do caminho de pessoas até o dito enterro. Viu a bandeira britânica ser estendida e depois dobrada sobre o caixão, viu o padre movimentar seus lábios a fim de dar um desfecho solidário àqueles que se encontravam ali, viu os soldados dispararem vinte e um tiros para o céu agora cinzento. Entretanto... A bandeira não foi entregue a ninguém, nenhuma lágrima foi derramada e muito menos se viu alguém além de Mello a se demorar defronte ao túmulo. Essa era a vida que tinham – sem rostos, nem nome, sem vida, sem significado. O único significado ao qual poderiam se dar ao luxo de ter era estar servindo o próprio país. E teria de ser o suficiente para todos – mas não para Mello. Não mais.

- Eu sei o que está pensando – murmurou o ruivo, vendo a falta de vontade do amigo em tocar a comida em sua frente. – Não o faça.

- Não fazer o que?

- Procurar maneiras de se culpar até que se consumar com isso.

Apoiou o rosto contra a palma de sua mão, um suspiro cansado deixando que respondesse a acusação quase silenciosamente. Não era de muita ajuda ordenar que não pensasse na culpa, só o instigaria mais ainda a se martirizar. Deixou a mesa ao colocar o guardanapo de pano sobre os talheres intocados, passos curtos até chegar a uma das camas de solteiro. Poderia dormir por vários dias, esquecer por completo dos relatórios que estavam em sua maleta, simplesmente mergulhando num oceano de esquecimento tão confortável que seria difícil acordar. Suas divagações não lhe possibilitaram perceber que Matt não só estava próximo demais, como o abraçava com uma intensidade que poderia queimar – caso fisicamente possível. Um nó preso em sua garganta começou a se dissolver vagarosamente, permitindo-se relaxar no abraço do outro. Respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Matt, as mãos vacilantes em retribuir o gesto – porém triunfantes ao que entrelaçava seus dedos e por fim pousando nas costas do ruivo. O ar que entrava e saía de seus pulmões subitamente se tornou mais pesado – aquela necessidade básica de qualquer ser humano por conforto, um desespero somente noticiado pelas atitudes mais gritantes do corpo. Somente nos braços de Matt pode encontrar a segurança necessária para poder expor suas fragilidades e então, chorar como nunca havia chorado em toda a sua vida. Muitas pessoas se sentiriam desconfortáveis com tamanha exibição emocional, os soluços exasperados, as lágrimas em excesso molhando o ombro, as mãos uma vez suaves se agarrando à roupa do outro como se procurasse mais da morna garantia de conforto daquele encontro. E embora pudesse estar hesitante antes, o sutil gesto se tornara a chave para algo trancado dentro de si e não conseguia deixá-lo ir. Mesmo quando o abraço se desfez, seu rosto ainda tentava se afundar naquele ombro quente e convidativo, as mãos procurando se firmar no peitoral coberto por um suéter listrado.

- Não vou a lugar algum – respondeu ele ao seu pânico evidente, algo em sua voz indicando a incerteza sobre a necessidade de sussurrar. Estavam _completamente sozinhos_. Firmemente, suas mãos foram erguidas até o pescoço quente de Matt, o antebraço apoiando-se no corpo. Ele o observava como quem notara a imensa desolação contida em seus orbes – usualmente cheios de energia – e enxugou as lágrimas que os circundavam. Dedos longilíneos começaram a traçar um caminho suave por seu rosto, reconhecendo cada traço com uma perícia incomum. Havia uma familiaridade no toque que tranqüilizava tanto a agonia maciça de um lado quanto a compaixão desenfreada do outro. Numa corrente de ações com o único intuito de afirmar que não estavam sozinhos, uma coisa levara à outra e a reação de Mello fora se inclinar para depositar um casto beijo sobre os lábios dele. As pálpebras desceram de encontro aos cílios inferiores, um suspiro quase contente embalando a resposta de Matt. A princípio, beijavam-se com um tipo de inocência curiosa – até mesmo cautelosa – e perdiam-se nos estímulos mais banais. A maciez da boca, o calor compartilhado, a necessidade e o desejo. Desejo que tomou forma animalesca e primitiva, impulsionando as respostas básicas do corpo humano diante da luxúria.

Empurrou seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto mãos ágeis despiam e jogavam ao chão cada peça de roupa. Passos desajeitados foram tomados até a cama, Matt sentando-se quando seus ombros foram pressionados para baixo. Ele o olhava com algo que poderia ser descrito como admiração, tocando-lhe o abdômen quase delicadamente e subindo mais e mais até alcançar seus braços e então voltar, agarrando o cinto de suas calças. Com certa impaciência, desafivelou o acessório que pareceu totalmente desnecessário no momento, assim como o jeans apertado. Estava nu diante do ruivo, que parecia em intenso deleite pela visão. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Matt, afagando as mechas caídas sobre a têmpora, contrastando do modo nada delicado que ele agarrara sua cintura. Sentiu a língua áspera percorrer seu sexo com reverência, enrijecendo-o aos poucos, mas não demorou muito para que sentisse aquela impertinente excitação tão deliciosamente exigente. Grunhiu em reclamação quando ele se afastara, distraído o suficiente para ser puxado para cama e para que Matt sentasse em seu colo. Obrigou-0 a se deitar enquanto procurava um objeto em particular. Ao achá-lo na mesa de cabeceira, abriu o tubo com um ruído característico e espalhou o lubrificante, apalpando-o de maneira sensual. Mello experimentou uma elétrica sensação percorrer por sua espinha, tombando a cabeça para trás e exasperando em antecipação. Passivo de toda a situação, assistiu Matt se posicionar acima de si, faminto pelo que vinha a seguir. Um coro único de gemidos ecoou pelas paredes do quarto, exprimindo dor e prazer, alívio e agonia. O início de um frenesi que mais parecia um jogo caótico de emoções, mas que era _tão_ deliciosamente certo.

Por alguns momentos, o outro agente parecia no poder, subjugando Mello ao _seu_ tempo e ritmo. Até que perdera a paciência com a lentidão – parte da tortura de Matt, podia notar no sorriso malicioso que expunha – e invertera as posições, prendendo os pulsos do outro contra a cama. Visivelmente, havia achado um ângulo interessante para ambos, pois ao que aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, os gemidos se tornavam mais obscenos.

Céus, há quanto tempo não compartilhava daquela intimidade com alguém? Há quanto tempo sua capacidade de sentir o que sentia naquele exato instante inexistia dentro de si? Há quanto tempo não se permitia aproveitar daquele prazer que inundava sua mente com tantos eufemismos? Tempo demais. Porém, quantificar o tempo não importava, estava ali com Matt – e o clímax se apoderava de cada milímetro de seu corpo com uma força estonteante. Em algum momento de seu devaneio, ele também atingira o orgasmo e permanecia debaixo de si ofegante. Desabou sobre a cama, levando-o consigo num abraço silencioso que não encontrou resistência alguma.

Verdade fosse dita, não poderia encontrar palavras exatas o suficiente para expressar o quanto Matt significava para si. Em todos os momentos em que Near não poderia compreendê-lo, o carismático amigo não só o compreendia – ele simplesmente possuía o dom de tomar parte de suas dores e felicidades. E agradecia por tê-lo ao seu lado, pois a magnitude de seu medo e desespero da solidão se reduzira a pensamentos distantes. Entrelaçado com o ruivo dentre os lençóis bagunçados, o sono conseguira envolvê-lo em cortinas enevoadas de inconsciência.

_Watching you drown  
I follow you down  
I am here right beside you  
The lights in the sky  
Are waving goodbye  
__**And I am staying right beside you.**_


End file.
